starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Ysanne Da'Res
COMPNOR's Attrocities Not long after her birth upon the peace loving world of Aruza, Ysanne was taken in as one of the many tests subjects for COMPNOR's experiments during the Emperial Reign of the galaxy. Her people were a peace minded folk with the ability to share their emotions through chosen implants. The intent of the experiments was to alter their peaceful mindsets to that of war and ferocious tendencies so that the Aruzan's might be used in battle. During the years of terror, many were killed by what the Imperials injected them with. Ysanne was lucky, the version she was given merely bleached and created a mutation in her genes that caused her to go into sudden wild fits of anger and confusion, eventually causing her to seize up as seizures make one do. Her skin also bleached along her right hip where they injected her. When given a hypospray once, she jerked away and got some of the residual in her left eye, which caused partial blindness. She has learned to since then, deal with such set backs. Anger that was both real and then not her own, caused by the mutation bore a deep hole into her soul, only to be filled by the thoughts of revenge. Drengar, the bounty hunter would one day free her people from the hold of the Empire and its damaging research. But before that day would come, there was a revolt during which the young Aruzan was able to throw herself in with several others stealing a shuttle. With others doing the same along the facility, the waiting ship in orbit was ordered to fire and only three shuttles in total escaped the planet for various other destinations. A Second Chance With nothing but what they were wearing and what was on the shuttle, Ysanne along with the other Aruzans attempted to find a new way of life. COMPNOR was already trailing them though, attempting to retrieve their test subjects for their study's sake. Unknowningly, Ysanne and the others had ended up on Nar Shaddaa. Not the most friendly of planets, they struggled to gain anything, using what changes had been made to them to their advantage. No longer the peace minded folk, their shared emotions fed each other. A week after their arrival, COMPNOR was combing the streets of Nar Shaddaa and as the small band of Aruzans were attempting to lay low, they were found. All but two of the escapees were caught. Ysanne sought shelter in an old warehouse where she was sheltered further by a gang of Twi'lek. These same Twi'lek were the ones that raised the tenacious near-human, giving her some guidance in controlling herself. With as messed up as Ysanne was, the twi'lek were not that constructive of a family and they fit well together. Slowly she began to pick up on their ways and they also began to teach her the use of a blaster and her fists. Knives were a big part of her training that led into the young woman's graceful movements. Hunting Learning the subtle arts and the ways of the streets that the twi'lek who took her in used, Ysanne learned to keep her cool as best she could. Her enemies became her new families and their's became her's. As she grew older, she learned the basics of handling transports but more often then not, she was kept within the strike team or used as a diversion or if the enemy suspected a twi'lek attack. With the visit of a Hutt to Nar Shaddaa to check on his business ventures there, Ysanne was used as the young slave bait, taken into the clutches of the Hutt during his stay. While he was sleeping, she slipped to the entrance of his chosen rooms and unlocked the entrances. With the way cleared, the twi'lek band entered after and took out the Hutt and his supporters, clearing out almost as swiftly with goods, cash, and bank account numbers in hand. As their successes continued, rival gangs and underworld groups began to eye those Ysanne called family. One of their number was taken and tortured, divulging their secret base to their rivals and enemies. Within a week of this information being released, Ysanne's family were attacked. It was then, when she felt her horror and anger rise that she would remember how things about her shifted for no reason. Her anger only grew as her family was cut down and to protect some of those she held dear from being harmed, another part of her opened up. Later she would be shaken by what happened but at the time, her anger focused and pinpointed upon her enemies. Those that pursued them down the emergency tunnels were met with wallights, sparking and being flung by something unseen. The Force raged through the young Ysanne and in her desperate attempt to survive and protect, she was able to use it. Only herself and five others escaped the massacre and from Nar Shaddaa they fled. They took up residence upon New Kala'unn, a Twi'lek haven of sorts. There they nursed there wounds and another of their number died from the wounds gathered on Nar Shaddaa. The five, including the Aruzan took up work here and there. Allies in Low Places Picking up odds and ends, eventually they were able to start running cargo with a used freighter they were able to get. Not one of them ever questioned what Ysanne had been able to do over a year ago, but just took it as a blessing to be alive. At first they were quiet around her yet slowly things became normal once more. Normal is a relative term in this case and as several more years passed, Ysanne was given her own ship with one of the younger twi'lek and the two were assigned a third and some merc jobs. Telmit, the young male twi'lek and her bcame more than close and soon found themselves in an intimate relationship, as intimate as Ysanne could fathom or even care to understand. During one of their drop offs on Etti IV they were hi-jacked and held at blaster point till they spoke of who they worked for. Ysanne took a moment when their attackers let their defenses down and rushed to take one down. She was quick enough for the first, but his partner was aiming for her back when Telmit took the shot intended for her. Her carelessness found him dead and the Aruzan was torn in two that day. Anger flooded her and for the second time in her life that she could remember, the Force surrounded her in a raw potent form. Her strike out was to wrench the blaster from the mans hands and literally strangle him without touching. She blacked out shortly after she saw him fall, feeling a raw feeling whip through her, as if whatever had happened had stole her strength. She awoke, unharmed and amongst the bodies near her ship. Gathering what she could and bringing Telmit's lifeless form aboard, she took off for Kala'unn. There she returned his body and stayed for his burial, watching in silence. At the end she gave her goodbyes, paid off her portion of the ship and took to her own travels. Things would never been the same for the Aruzan and she closed herself off for the most part to people. She would not take a crew or a partner, no matter how horrid her piloting skills were. Taking to merc jobs again, Ysanne now works alone and has recently been seen on Thyferra and Ord Mantell. Her travels have brought her close to the Maffi/Zhao and she has been the close companion of Sarius. Photo manipulations by Barrien Thrask: http://thrask.deviantart.com/gallery/ Category:Independent characters Category:Maffi_characters